


Torn Between Two Different Personalities of the Same Man

by shcrtiplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dominance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrtiplier/pseuds/shcrtiplier
Summary: This story was inspired by the infamous alter ego of Markiplier, who we call Darkiplier. It won't be your ordinary 'two' separate people fighting against each other, instead this is based on the personality disorder called Dissociative Identity Disorder (is usually a reaction to trauma as a way to help a person avoid bad memories.) In other words, they will be fighting over dominance of their single body, but Mark obviously has a weakness that will be used against him, his fans and his girlfriend. Darkiplier's goal is to use Mark's girlfriend, Mallorey, and by using he'll physically abuse her and mentally as well until she is an emotional mess which will force Mark to give in, or fight back.





	

Beep..  
Beep..  
Beep..  
  
15 missed calls: Mark  
Voicemail activated..  
“Why don’t you listen to me?! I told you not to listen to him. He’ll control you AGAIN… Don’t you register that?! He wants to use yo-”  
Beep.  
  
\- Week earlier before the message -  
  
It was the anger that erupted and manifested this brute of a being to life, because of Mark’s ferocious anger. That fury which is uncontrollable and has no limits to it’s destructiveness. After so many holes being brutally punctured into the walls of the house, including his game room; verbally lashing out at Matt and Ryan, occasionally myself but Mark would be quick to realize his mistake and soon apologize to each of us after his rage died down. He wasn’t himself lately, everyone including his fans, family and those who live in the house, were terribly worried for his sanity.  
  
Although, we didn’t see the end of it - it was just the beginning. One night when his unfiltered tantrum broke out once more, driving Matt and Ryan out of the house. Leaving me in the trashed living room in shock while Mark blew off steam in his gaming room, by heaving stuff across the room and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
That last scream, the gut-curling screech was the most frightening one. The one he put all his might into, which resulted in all the lights turn off in a synchronizing manner and left the entire house in a dead, menacing silence. It cause my heart to decline in pulsation, and the hair on my arm to raise, while I arose to my feet and began my slow paced towards his gaming room.  
“Mark?”  
I called out, hoping for some sort of answer, but ended up with nothing.  
  
Stopping dead in my tracks before reaching the stairs, not because of a movement but a laugh. Not just any laugh, not Mark’s laugh, but a foreboding laughter which compelled my stomach to twist in a tight, wrenching knot.  
  
Silence consumed the air around me again..  
Persuading me to take precaution and step backward until I was forced to come to a stop by an unnerving presence located directly behind me, immediately knowing that this wasn’t Mark’s usual heart-warming presence, but the complete opposite - an atrocious and unsettling presence.  
  
It wasn’t until, they spoke when my heart leaped into my throat and ice ran throughout my veins, by using hints of Mark’s voice, but twisting and curling it into an infernal tone with just a whisper.  
_“Hello, Mallorey.”_  
  
Bundling up courage to finally face this corrupted version of Mark, with a single whip of my head, in full 5′10 of the familiar embodiment which once was Mark; the features that I grew fond of, full of life were a pasty white, and those brown orbs.. were an endless pit of darkness then he spoke again.  
**“How about you fall asleep?”**  
  
Only taking seconds to feel the influence of slumber overtake my entire thinking process, before I could do anything to prevent it, my vision grew dark and lost the mobility of my body, all I could gather at the last second of consciousness was him speaking once more.  
_“This is going to be fun..”_  
  
\- Present Time -  
  
The various sounds bombard my ears, mostly his voice - both of his voices, the one overheard on the wired phone within Mark’s house and the one that accompanied me in this very living room. There was only one reasonable explanation for this, since there was no sign of comfort besides Mark’s distressed voice from the recorded message - he’s in control again. The dim lights overhead were smudged within a groggy eye-view of my current neck position from bending backwards, seated in a quite uncomfortable frigid steel chair with my wrists tied tightly to the arm rest with a scratchy and thick fabric of rope.  
  
My heart sunk once the abrupt force of my chair being moved in the direction of who my heart and soul despised - Darkiplier, causing my head to whip up to face the presence of this abomination’s emotionless black orbs which held the familiar face of the man I know and cherish. My pulse quickened, knowing my mistakes of coming back here where it all started was an indefinite, futile decision. All the agony, torture and long-suffering once painstakingly underwent once before, were to be relived because of my stubbornness.  
  
“Your _boyfriend_ … needs to learn to but out of my business and more importantly, know that you are **mine**.”  
  
My jaw clenched tightly at the mention of ownership, hiding the oblivious sensation of ice running throughout my veins while miniature bumps consumed my skin once he spoke aloud, in the eerie and atrocious voice that he possessed. The immobility of being able to maneuver my limbs due to the restriction, or at least attempt to free myself was utterly useless since the other has upped his game on how to overpower me even if it wasn’t by his commands alone.  
  
“Now, you can make- No, _you are_ going to choose between these two options, the easy way or…”  
  
Dark descended his head down further, in which he took it upon himself to inhale my aroma as a low growl protruded through his stern and pale lips, it was his way of attempting to make me cower by his intimidating actions, it was very useful before in our first encounter but now, he’ll have to try harder; afterwards he continued.  
“…the hard way. The easy way, you will _indefinitely_ obey all my commands power included or not; or the hard way, I will use devious torture methods to force you to choose the first option. Sound reasonable? Okay, so what will it be?”  
  
My stomach twisted in knots that were unfathomable, when listening to his absurd and illogical alternatives. It seemed my decision was already chosen without my consent, which mean I have no other choice than to follow through or face crucial torment one way or another.  
  
“It seems I only have one choice, either way I’ll suffer torment no human should live through.”  
I spat in response, clutching my hands into fists.  
A brief uproar of shady laughter abrupt from Dark’s throat, while lingering over a table set-up of menacing tools, ranging from clean medical ware to rusty objects found in abandoned warehouses. The visual alone was enough to send dismaying chills which crawled thoroughly throughout my entire embodiment, forcing all my joints to lock in place. It wasn’t until he retrieved a claw-like knife along with a blowtorch to heat the other metal object in his hand, which caused the heart within my chest cavity to hastily sped up to the point of feeling the organ brush against my chest plate.  
  
“ _Oh darling_ , don’t look at it as torment, it’s more of teaching obedience the ol’ fashion way.”  
The edge of knife within his hand began glowing a neon orange hue within minutes of direct heat from the hand held blow torch, once the heat was cut off and placed back on the table, my throat tightened and muscles stiffened. There was no reasoning with this deranged man, and no matter if I showed any uneasiness, it only influenced him to inflict more harm than good. He craved for any signs of fear, and fed off of it like a leech.  
  
Then he noticed, as if he could smell fear radiating off my body. His free hand hooked onto my right arm, while declining to my height with the knife in close proximity to my neck. The heat emitting from the knife alone was already slowly piercing at my sensitive flesh, scorching the surface of the skin over my neck.  
  
For one brief second, an ominous smirk accumulated among his lips before his occupied hand brought the blade towards my right forearm in which the muscle tensed in response, provoking a more taunting laugh that fell from his lips.  
“Don’t be so tensed, sweetheart. It’ll only hurt for a second. _Relax_.”  
“Easy for you to say, prick.”  
I snapped almost immediately, knowing my actions will fall upon excruciating consequences.  
  
In which, followed promptly after my thoughts, his rigid unoccupied hand clutched my throat with considerable amount of strength while the grin faded all too quickly from his pale cheeks as a bloody curling growl escaped his folds. My air intake ability was restricted because of his harsh grip on my neck, causing me to struggle for the atmosphere around me and choke from the lack of it.  
  
“Careful what you say, missy or I’ll make you sew your mouth shut. It would be a shame, I’ve really taken a liking to those exquisite lips you have. Well… I haven’t had my fair share, your _boyfriend_ keeps them all to himself.”  
An irritated bellow jostled out from his lips, unconsciously fastening his hold on my neck and ultimately forcing the gap of the tube connected to my lungs within my throat to shut completely, which made my struggle for little air impossible. The pestering words that Dark was speaking were beginning to slow in speed, while his paste-like features began to disfigure and become out of focus, as the darkness slowly crawled around my vision.  
  
“D-ark… ple-ase…”  
The two words that my throat manage to articulate, perhaps was a dumb decision considering how the suffering could’ve ended here, but how would Mark have felt? Knowing that he killed me with his bare hands? I had to do this for him, even though it was too ridiculous to go through it. I had to manage through this Dark personality, even if it almost kills me.  
  
Surprisingly, he heard my plea and released his deadly grip from my neck with a low snarl; in which, instantly erupting in coughing fit when air returned to my lungs. Returning to his intimidating uncomfortable closeness, enunciating in an almost continued growling voice.  
“Don’t test me, Mallorey. Might I remind you of your last… _misbehavior_.”  
  
Dark elevated his hand to hover over the area of the result of my past crucial disobedience, located on my left upper chest region, impelling me to flinch from his previous action when he moved my shirt aside to reveal the visible scar that resembled a perfect capital letter ‘D’ for Dark - to signify his dominance over me.  
  
“However, it is absolutely cultivating and also serves as a friendly reminder. Quiet a shame that I couldn’t do this myself, but it was your punishment that you had to inflict on yourself, so it’ll have to suffice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this old fic I started at the beginning of the year, and still struggling to write up a second part, but it will eventually come to exist! I would appreciate some feedback and ideas for the second part that I'm currently brainstorming at the moment, and would love some fresh and new ideas to hopefully help the writing portion go a bit more smoothly. Thanks again for reading, loves!


End file.
